With continuous development in technology, electronic devices are also rapidly developing. An increasing number of different types of electronic products have emerged, and customers enjoy various convenient and comfortable life brought by them. For example, various displays are coming into sight. Furthermore, those displays, instead of paper, have become an object which we view for the longest time. Existing liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are mostly commonly used, and are planar ultra-thin display apparatus. The LCD comprises a number of colorful or monochrome pixels in front of a light source or a reflector. The LCD has low power consumption, and functions based on a fundamental principle that liquid crystal molecules are stimulated by currents to generate dots, lines or surfaces, together with a back light, to constitute an image.
The greatest advantage of the LCD is color expressivity. The LCD panel is composed of, for example, 1024×768 pixels to display an image, and each of the pixels has its color controlled based on three primary colors of red, green and blue (R, G, B). Each of the primary colors (R, G, B) has 6 bits, i.e. 64 expressivities, and thus each individual pixel can express 64×64×64=262144 colors. Further, a Frame Rate Control (FRC) technique may be utilized to express a full color image in a simulated manner. In this case, each primary color uses 8 bits, i.e. 256 expressivities, and thus each individual pixel can express 256×256×256=16777216 colors.
However, the inventors found that there may be some problems.
The existing displays are rich in color expressivities, and the expression of the colors is not susceptible to change. However, in the actual world, the colors of a practical object perceived by human eyes are changed when environmental light is changed. Thus, there is such a problem in the displays that a displayed object can't be changed with the change of the environmental light. As a result, a user may perceive an incorrect or distorted image. Thus, the user's experiences are degraded.